It's your entire fault
by Rori Potter
Summary: James and Sirius made a plan where the Potters would be safe. It worked but now they are in their sons 7th year. They must re learn to live.
1. Mess ups and Mayhems

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Charlie (OC)/Remus, and Desiree (OC)/ Sirius.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **James and Sirius made a plan where the Potters would be safe. It worked but now they are in their sons 7th year. They must re learn to live.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

It's Your Entire Fault

Chapter 1

Mess Ups and Mayhem

The cold silence made the bravest flinch. The loud cackle of Peeves made anyone shiver in the summer months but even that could not keep the Marauders away. As the soft pitter patter of feet echoed in the hall many portraits woke up. Two men walked down the hall with huge grins on their faces. They had just found a time turner. Lily was at home waiting for them to return with news. Tonight was the night that Albus had said that Voldemort would attack. A plan had been formed between the two men that would protect the remaining Potter's or so they hoped.

* * *

Weakly James crawled up the stairs. He found Lily spread out across the floor in their sons' room. Harry wasn't in the room. He shook Lily awake.

"Where is Harry," Lily asked.

"I don't know," James said truthfully. Worry and pain was obvious in her eyes. The door swung open to reveal Sirius supporting Remus. James gestured for them to come over. Sirius brought Remus over and James pulled Lily closer. He wrapped the time turner around the four and twisted it 17 times.

* * *

"Oh I feel like I just died," Lily groaned as she woke up. James grinned at her from his position on an old desk.

"Sorry you can't get rid of me that easily," James said. Lily rolled her eyes and rubbed her head with the back of her hand. She looked around the room. The classroom was destroyed.

"Where are we," Lily asked as she examined the room.

"The old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Remus said as he and Sirius entered the room. "Sirius and I explored the castle under the cloak and we can't find any students."

"Although Filch is still here," Sirius said grinning. "He was muttering about a group that pranked the Slytherins called "Flame Throwers." From what I can tell they are good pranksters." Lily rolled her eyes and James high fived Sirius. "So what can we do? We can't find anybody."

"I say that we wait in the headmaster's office until we find someone trustworthy to walk to," Lily said. Much to her shock they agreed with her idea. The four gathered under James' cloak and headed down the familiar path.

"What's the password," Remus asked.

"Some sort of candy probably," James said. When they arrived they discovered that there was no gargoyle.

"That's strange," Lily said to herself. They entered the headmasters' office. The difference in the office was obvious. The walls were no longer lined with knick knacks but with the pictures of students. Groups of students were covered in blood and sweat, and some with injuries. The title read 'Dumbledore's Army: Leader Harry Potter,' and individual pictures of other students with their names and accomplishments. Lily leaned closer to view more but jumped when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello Minerva," Lily said when she noticed the professor she had worked so hard for.

"Albus said that this would happen but I didn't think it would be this soon," Minerva said.

"Where's Harry," James asked while looking at the pictures.

"In a Quiditch game," Minerva said. "Follow me."

"Why can't he come here," Lily asked. Minerva sighed.

"Harry won't leave unless someone is dying, Ginny tells him to, or if someone is injured and or/kidnapped," answered Minerva as they approached the pitch. Lily and James exchanged as they entered the Professor's stand.

"…And here comes the Gryffindor team," Hermione commented. "Captain Potter, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Longbottom, Black, Black, and Lupin." A majority of the people in the stands cheered, and the Slytherins booed. "Here comes the Slytherin team. Malfoy, Malfoy, Lestrange, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Flitcher. Captain Potter and Malfoy shake hands. And they are off! Potter passes to Longbottom-" Lily turned to Minerva.

"Why is she calling her Potter," Lily asked.

"You'll see later," Minerva said. "They will probably want to tell you themselves."

"Potter scores," Hermione suddenly shouted. "Crabbe throws the quaffle-and it's intercepted by Longbottom! Potter and Malfoy are going into a dive! Potter pulls out last second. It was a hoax. Malfoy looks mad as he pulls – Potter scores again. Crabbe throws the quaffle and is intercepted by Potter- Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor has won. 170 to 0."

* * *

"Professor, what is going on," Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the office. Ginny suddenly stopped and swore under her breath. A look of understanding crossed Harry's face.

"McGonagall is so going to pay for this," Harry muttered.

"What am I going to pay for," Minerva asked as she entered.

"You could have told me Minerva that my parents, Sirius, and Remus are alive," Harry accused. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am sorry for that but I wouldn't have been able to see your face when you saw them, Professor Potter," Minerva said amused. The four adults gasped.

"You're a professor," Sirius asked sounding betrayed. Harry laughed.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry said. "Leader of Dumbledore's Army also known as the D.A. and the Chosen One." Ginny shivered at the last one and Harry wrapped one arm around her. Lily quietly studied the two. It only took a minute to notice the Potters crest on the red headed girls' ring finger and on Harry's ring finger. She nudged and whispered "Ring." He nodded. He had noticed too.

"Why is your last name Potter," Lily asked. "I don't remember having two kids." Harry and the red headed boy exchanged glances. The red headed grabbed the other girl and left the room. Minerva also disappeared from the room.

"We are married," Ginny answered. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you two exactly," Lily asked.

"17," answered Ginny.

"18," answered Harry. Lily's eyes widened.

"Why are you still in school, Harry," James asked.

"I spent my 7th year searching for Horcruxes so that I could kill Voldemort," Harry said. "I killed him at the end of the summer." Lily and James nodded and the other two looked dumbfounded.

"We are both in 7th year," Ginny said to Lily who seemed to be confused about something. Lily picked up the picture she had seen on the desk. It was of Ginny and Harry with their wedding party. Remus looked confused.

"Who's that," He asked pointing to a laughing woman in the picture.


	2. Minced Words

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Charlie (OC)/Remus, and Desiree (OC)/ Sirius.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **James and Sirius made a plan where the Potters would be safe. It worked but now they are in their sons 7th year. They must re learn to live.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

"_Who's that," He asked pointing to a laughing woman._

It's Your Entire Fault

Chapter 2

Minced Words

Years had gone on since anyone had seen the real Charlie and Desiree. When James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus disappeared they knew that they would have to hide until they came back. With the help of Severus they were able to create a potion to freeze them at the age of 21 with some appearance alterations. When they were kissed by their husbands they would change back to whom they were at 21, and they would age with their husbands as normally as possible.

The only problem was it they didn't get kissed by their husbands they would stay that way until they died, and they could only die a natural death which made suicide out of the question. This flaw with the potion was annoying both Desiree and Charlie. They had spent 15 years out of 17 raising their children on their own.

Now their children were 15 and the two women were feeling restless. After congratulating their children and their children's spouses Charlie and Desiree headed to the headmistress' office to catch up on the latest news. They were just outside of the door when they heard a familiar voice. It was Remus, Charlie immediately realized.

"Charlie Lupin," Harry's muffled voice answered.

"Who's that," another voice asked.

"Desiree Black," Ginny's muffled voice answered. "Both of them should be on their way up here so that we can explain what is going on." Charlie opened the door when she heard the rather large hint with Desiree following behind. Charlie felt her throat constrict when she saw Remus. It had been so many years since she had seen him. He raised an eyebrow at their entrance.

Charlie could no longer hold herself in and rushed over to Remus and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The potion broke and her fake blonde hair turned back to her long curly black hair. She gained her green eyes back instead of her pale blue fake eyes. She grew two more inches and her pale like skin tanned slightly. Everyone except Ginny, Harry, and Desiree stared at her in shock. Lily was the first to speak.

"It's really you," Lily said as she jumped up out of her seat and hugged her friend. Charlie grinned and hugged her friend back. Desiree stepped forward and kissed Sirius just as Charlie did. Charlie's fake red hair turned black and lengthened as well as turned curly. Her pale skin tanned slightly and she grew an inch. Her fake green eyes turned a pale blue.

"What just happened," Sirius asked as he stared at Desiree in awe.

"The potion broke," Charlie answered. "When you four disappeared we worked with Severus and created a potion that would freeze the appearance at the time that the potion is taken. When it is broken with a kiss from the one they love they will go back to the way they were before they changed their appearance and taken the potion. That is what just happened. We did it because we wanted to be the same age as you guys when you arrived so that we could age along with you two." Sirius seemed to be contemplating something as Remus wrapped his arms protectively Charlie.

"Why did you work with Severus," Sirius asked Desiree. She fidgeted under his questioning glare. Harry placed a calming hand on her shoulder and gave her a small nod.

"He saved us," Desiree finally admitted. "After you guys disappeared without a trace they went after us because they wanted someone to pay for the death of their Master. Peter was one of them. He gave up his position as a spy and got us out of there before anything horrible happened. He told us after he saved us that the debt was paid. He kept repeating it. I don't know what he meant by it thought. "

"I do though," Harry whispered causing them all to jump. "In their sixth year…" Harry pointed to the people in the room besides him and Ginny. "… James saved him from getting mauled by Remus on the night of the full moon. Severus was out there because Sirius told him because he thought it would be funny.

When James saved him he ended up in a wizard's debt. He has saved me several times because of it although he still believes it is not completely fulfilled." Harry snuck a look at Ginny before he continued on. "He has been hooked up to a mask to keep him breathing this past year." Charlie and Desiree looked solemn but the others seemed confused.

"Why is he hooked up to a mask to keep breathing," James asked.

"Because he acquired a lot of injuries during the war and he is still in coma," Harry answered solemnly. "He took a curse for me and still hasn't woken up. His body is completely healed but for some reason he has not woken up." The four exchanged looks. They knew that Severus had changed a lot since they had last seen him but the fact that Harry was so upset by the condition he was in he was unsettling for the four.

"Can we see him," Lily asked. Harry shifted his gaze over to Ginny.

"One at a time," Ginny said in healer mode. "I don't want him to be in overload." Lily raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Are you his healer," Lily asked.

"Yes," Ginny said nodding. "When Madam Pomfrey had to leave to go and help her sister I took over the position because I already had the training." Lily looked confused.

"But how did you do it before your 7th year," Lily asked confused.

"I worked with her during the war my 5th and 6th year," Ginny said smiling as she opened the hospital wing doors. The small group went into the private room that Ginny had placed Severus in. Lily went up to him first.

"Hey, Severus it's me Lily," Lily said placing a hand on his arm. She squeezed his hand. "I am back. I really wish you were awake. A lot has happened since you were hit. Most of it I wouldn't even be able to dream of. I wish you could be here and hear the way Harry talks about you." Harry turned a little red.

"He acts as though sometimes you are one of his better mentors and maybe even somewhat a father." James flinched at this comment but Harry seemed to be contemplating. "I really wish I could have seen your face when you found out that Harry really cares for you." James looked confused but Harry seemed amused.

"Harry looks a lot like James so I imagine it must have been hard for you not to see him as James. I am proud of you for being able to overcome this." Harry snorted and James looked sheepish. "I wish you were here with us right now." Lily squeezed his hand one more time and joined James.

"I am here Lily," Severus croaked.


End file.
